Dark Star Pharmacy
The Dark Star Pharmacy is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the ninth episode of the first season. History Struggling with a growing attraction to David, who is married to Kathryn, Mary Margaret decides to not interfere with the couple's relationship. As an upcoming storm is due to arrive soon, she goes shopping for supplies at the pharmacy. Kathryn, accompanied by Regina, is also browsing around. The two women bump into each other and their items spill onto the floor. While helping to clean up the mess, a stunned Mary Margaret picks up a pregnancy test. Handing it back, she wishes Kathryn good luck with it. Kathryn heads off to another aisle while Regina, annoyed at Mary Margaret's comment, asks her to keep quiet about the test since it's the couple's personal business. Putting justice into his own hands, Mr. Gold goes to the pharmacy to buy some rope and duct tape, which he intends to use while interrogating Moe about his stolen item. David also stops by to pick up two Valentine's Day cards; one for Kathryn and the other for Mary Margaret. Noticing the two cards, Mr. Gold can clearly tell they are for two different women, although David lies and says both are for the same person. }} }} }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The pharmacy is named after the song Dark Star by Grateful Dead. Once Upon a Time co-creator Edward Kitsis is a noted fan of the rock band. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *Ava and Nicholas Zimmer hide stolen Apollo bars in Henry's bag.File:109MySon.png This was a fictional candy bar on Lost. *Mary Margaret grabs an Apollo bar off the store shelf when she bumps into Kathryn.File:110MMShopping2.png Popular Culture *The only comics on the book rack at the pharmacy are Marvel Comics. **The comic Henry is reading is ''Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk'' #3,File:109HenryReading.png which was published in 2009. ***This comic was written by Damon Lindelof, who worked with Once Upon a Time's '' creators on ''Lost. **''Ka-Zar the Savage'' #1File:109WhatAreYouReading.png was published in 1981. **''Fantastic Four'' #266 and 268 were released in May and July 1984 respectively. **''The Avengers'' #238File:109WhatAreYouReading2.png was published in 1983. **''Power Pack'' #2 was published in 1986. **''West Coast Avengers'' #5, 6 and 7 were published in February, and April 1986 respectively. **''Dazzler'' #39 and 40File:109Leaving.png were published in September and November 1985 respectively. **''West Coast Avengers'' #1 and 4File:109WalkingOut.png were published in October and November 1985 respectively. **''Fantastic Four Annual'' #17 was published in 1983. **''Fantastic Four'' #193 was published in 1978. **''Marvel Team-Up'' #124: "Spider-Man and the Beast" was published in 1982. **''Marvel Team-Up''#129: "Spider-Man and the Vision" was published in 1983. **''Marvel Team-Up'' #149: "Spider-Man and Cannonball" was published in 1985. **''Iron Man'' #195 was published in 1985. **''Iron Fist'' #5 and 6 were published in July and August 2004 respectively. **Regina holds the comic ''Fantastic Four'' #263File:110ReginaWatches.png File:110ITrust.png from 1961. *On the pharmacy's counter is an ad for the Canadian lottery Classic Black advertising "300,000 prizes of $50 or more".File:112BestOfLuckToYou.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The keychains behind the counterFile:109DontArrestUs.png also appear in the Portland convenience store in "Tallahassee".File:206Pays.png Appearances }} References }} ru:Аптека Тёмная Звезда Category:Once Upon a Time Locations